User talk:DirkingtonStrider
Welcome Hi, welcome to Umineko no Naku Koro ni Wiki! Thanks for your edit to the Bernkastel page. If you need help, and there are no local admins here, you may want to visit the forums on the Community Central Wiki. You can also check our Staff blog to keep up-to-date with the latest news and events around Wikia. Happy editing, Sannse (help forum | blog) Angetrice Where is that image from? I'm trying to check the validity of it, since it seems to be a "rogue PS3 source" (not official to the V/N, manga, or anime). --[[User:DinoQueen13|'DQ13']] ~[[User talk:DinoQueen13| Did we change the world,]][[User_blog:DinoQueen13| or did the world change us?]] 19:43, January 6, 2012 (UTC) Appearantly if you pre-ordered Nocturne of Truth and Illusions you got an Artbook that has all the sprites and expressions in it. Someone took a picture of ANGE-Beatrice from the book and uploaded it. AsukaHanyuYay 23:17, January 6, 2012 (UTC) :Ah, so it's a PS3 special, I guess, since I haven't seen it in anything else. Or, it's for Ep 8. --[[User:DinoQueen13|'DQ13']] ~[[User talk:DinoQueen13| Did we change the world,]][[User_blog:DinoQueen13| or did the world change us?]] 23:18, January 6, 2012 (UTC) :Yes the outfit only appears in the new version. People are assuming that its for Ep 8 and it probably is. Reply on Anonymous User's Page That was me, by the way, and I undid the edit on the Main Page because I feel that it is obvious; Wikias are supposed to be encyclopedias on their subjects, and encyclopedias have unmarked spoilers. Secondly, I undid the Battler edit because it created this {C object in random places on the page (and I was unable to really edit the page at the time, due to mobile browser restrictions). --[[User:DinoQueen13|'DQ13']] ~[[User talk:DinoQueen13| Did we change the world,]][[User_blog:DinoQueen13| or did the world change us?]] 00:30, January 9, 2012 (UTC) Sorry I thought you were just some anonymous user who just wanted to delete edits just because. I was just thinking because I for one have been spoiled several times to a whole story because of it being unmarked spoilers and I feel it's just a nice gesture. Also I can understand the Battler edit I didn't mean for it to do that. Re: Eye Colors I'm considering just changing it to the color for the latest versions, and not include the "original" part at all. --[[User:DinoQueen13|'DQ13']] ~[[User talk:DinoQueen13| Did we change the world,]][[User_blog:DinoQueen13| or did the world change us?]] 20:08, January 22, 2012 (UTC) :Sure, go ahead. --[[User:DinoQueen13|'DQ13']] ~[[User talk:DinoQueen13| Did we change the world,]][[User_blog:DinoQueen13| or did the world change us?]] 20:27, January 22, 2012 (UTC) Chiru Sprites Hey, those profile images you've been uploading of Chiru's PS3 sprites look extremely high-quality, like they aren't scans. Has someone finally ripped the sprites? Do you know where they can be downloaded? 22:46, January 28, 2012 (UTC) Yes the sprites were ripped but I'm sorry I can't give out the download link. 23:28, January 28, 2012 (UTC) May I know why? 00:43, January 29, 2012 (UTC) Umineko Motion Graphics Are the Motion Graphics considered fan material or official material? --[[User:DinoQueen13|'DQ13']] ~[[User_talk:DinoQueen13| Nothing amazing]][[User_blog:DinoQueen13| ever happens here]]. 23:40, March 2, 2012 (UTC) I am pretty sure they are fanmade I'll look into it AsukaHanyuYay 23:44, March 2, 2012 (UTC) :That's what I thought, too, except that Ougon Musuo Kyoku is also fan-made. --[[User:DinoQueen13|'DQ13']] ~[[User_talk:DinoQueen13| Nothing amazing]][[User_blog:DinoQueen13| ever happens here]]. 23:45, March 2, 2012 (UTC) :Yes the motion graphics are fanmade. Actually Ougon Musou Kyoku is offical it was made by Ryukishi07 Doujin doesn't exactly mean fanmade it means self-published. It even has its own page on the 07th Expansion website. AsukaHanyuYay 23:48, March 2, 2012 (UTC) ::I know that it has its own page (I think its own website, entirely, in fact). I just wanted to confirm, since some of the soundtracks I can't tell if they are official or not (Teardrop Theater, specifically). --[[User:DinoQueen13|'DQ13']] ~[[User_talk:DinoQueen13| Nothing amazing]][[User_blog:DinoQueen13| ever happens here]]. 23:52, March 2, 2012 (UTC) Those Black Boxes When you're editing the page, go to Source Mode. That will show you the actual coding of the page, which is creating those black boxes. Delete the < > that are surrounding the text (including what's inside those brackets). I started already, but that text is a monster to tackle. I also made Ryukishi's text blue to make it easier to distinguish. --[[User:DinoQueen13|'DQ13']] ~[[User_talk:DinoQueen13| Nothing amazing]][[User_blog:DinoQueen13| ever happens here]]. 15:06, March 24, 2012 (UTC) Counter-productive edit warring I have protected those three pages to prevent them from being edited; hopefully that will keep that person at bay (I had blocked his/her IP, but they accessed another one). --[[User:DinoQueen13|'DQ13']] ~[[User_talk:DinoQueen13| Nothing amazing]][[User_blog:DinoQueen13| ever happens here]]. 01:13, April 17, 2012 (UTC) :Thanks hopefully now they will stop with it. Also awesome new background and stuff. AsukaHanyuYay 18:43, April 17, 2012 (UTC) ::Don't thank me for the BG, tell that to JoePlay; he did all the work ^_^. --[[User:DinoQueen13|'DQ13']] ~[[User_talk:DinoQueen13| Nothing amazing]][[User_blog:DinoQueen13| ever happens here]]. 18:42, April 18, 2012 (UTC) Yasu's voice From what I remember, Yasu was voiced in Claire's story(when she decided to become a witch) and in tea party. But yes, very likely that it was just Claire's\Beato's voice. I agree on the fact that Yasu was the man from 19 yeas ago in ep5, although I heard theories about him having a high chance to be pieceBattler, who by that time learned the truth after solving epitaph and decided to take revenge on Natsuhi instead of Yasu. Should Daisuke Ono be left as Yasu's voice actor or not? - Anon33 13:11, April 20, 2012 (UTC) For now yes since the Yasu being the mystery person is as I recall stated in Ep 7 during Clair's story when they were discussing Yasu's gender. Also to the first one no Yasu has no voice files in the game so it was most likely clair/beato's voice. AsukaHanyuYay 18:27, April 20, 2012 (UTC) Re: Request I was actually going to ask you if you wanted to be one, along with Anon33. That solves the problem on your end; request granted. --[[User:DinoQueen13|'DQ13']] ~ An eye for an eye, a tooth for a tooth, and a golden slaughter of retribution. 19:10, May 28, 2012 (UTC) sorry for asking, but I put the eye color of Eva-Beatrice in Blue (Purple in anime) is not right? In anime eyes of Eva-Beatrice Purple.you is removed.My intention is not to harm the wiki(sorry for bad english). ok, thanks for the info, I'll be more careful when editing, I'm posting more pictures in the gallery of characters than editing some information, no problem right? ok,im understand,thanks again,I Love When They Cry series too, I'm happy to help this great wiki of Umineko. I have a question, the article okonogi I saw that there was only an image of the original version, it was there and went on to playumineko tips and took a print of them, but im use to tweak patch hasa problem? It is because I wanted to put some picture of him with the graphics of PS3. (sorry for bad bad english).